Lo que paso con una Sly
by ArZuZ
Summary: HI: esta es una historia en la epoca de los merodeadores narrada por James,Sirius y Bella estan saliendo pero algo ocurre q hace que james...


Todo por un error 

Ya es el ultimo año aquí en Hogwarts, muchas cosa han cambiado, siento como los merodeadores nos estamos separando: Remus cada vez se interesa mas por los estudios; Peter ah estado muy raro, quiere pasar mucho tiempo solo y veo que le esta interesando en las ultimas noticias del profeta sobre los mortifagos y los ataques; yo... pues me eh estado peleando demasiado con Lily por sus estúpidos celos, que no entiende que soy tan guapo que no puedo evitar que alguna chicas se fijen en mi?; y de Sirius ni se hable, se enamoro de su lindísima prima, la persona mas buena y gentil del mundo(nótese mi súper sarcasmo ), si, aunque parezca imposible parece que hasta ella le corresponde!

Desde que inicio el curso a estado como imbecil buscándola: en el gran comedor se la pasa viendo asia la mesa de las serpientes, cuando Remus nos obliga a ir a la biblioteca se sienta en la mesa mas cercana en la que estuviera su prima, en los corredores cuando ella aparecia con su grupito de amigas, todas iguales de hipócritas, se tropezaba con cualquier cosa por no poner atención en el camino por solo ver los ojos de ella, una vez en la clase de pociones hizo estallar su caldero solo por agregar hiervas de mas, imagínense cuantas agregó para que eso pasara! Pero claaaaro que estaba haciendo el? Mirando como poseído a Bellatrix.

Todo esto yo lo notaba pero lo confirme aquel dia antes de iniciar una practica de Quidditch

FLASH BACK

-_James-_me dijo sirius- _necesito contarte algo_

-_Sueltalo_ –pero me imaginaba de que se trataba porque desde ya hace unas semanas no salia con ninguna chica y era una de dos o se estaba volviendo "rarito" o se habia enamorado, y con las situaciones pasadas que sucedian cuando pasaba su prima ya me imaginaba de quien- ¿_que es lo que te sucede?_

_-pues..creo que yo... estoy, enn-a-mor-aado- _dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

_-Que bien –_le respondi dándole animos, aunque ya sabia porque lo susurraba

_-El problema es de quien me enamore-_

_-no puede ser tan malo- _valla que soy buen actor

_-Es de bella_-"bella" desde cuando le decia "bella"a su asquerosa prima

-_No lo puedo creer_-vasta de actuar, no pude mas y a lo que vi Sirius ya se imaginaba que yo me imaginaba que a el le gustaba Bellatrix.

_-En verdad necesito tu apoyo-_estaba enojado porque pudo haberse enamorado de cualquier persona, pero no tuvo que ser de Black, pero como soy bueno y bondadoso, psss le di mi apoyo

- _esta bien-_adema no creo que dure mucho, después de todo es un casanova.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que equivocado estaba, ahora la parejita del siglo (vease Sirius y su tan famosa prima, si famosa por ser la mas arpia que jamas hayan conocido)estan como novios "formalmente" y entre comillas porque lo han mantenido en secreto.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo, la maestra MacGonagall me saco de la clase por dormirme ensima de los libros , pero es su culpa ¿a quien se le ocurre poner la clase de transformaciones en la primera hora un lunes por la mañana? Y ademas me quito puntos! y eso que es la jefa de la casa.

No puede ser para acabarla ahí viene Black, bueno no creo que me diga nada.

-_Hola Potter que tal tu dia?¿nervioso por el partido de hoy_? - hipocrita, hace unos meses me hubiera lanzado todo su repertorio de insultos

-_Claro que no, nerviosa deberias estar tu porque jugamos contra slitherin_- cree que me puede intimidar, pues no-_ iras al partido a apoyar a Sirius o al nido de serpientes? _

_-Quiza ni valla, tengo cosas mas importantes que un simple juego de niños- _y con una ultima mirada calculadora se fue. Tengo que admitir que empieza a agradarme su forma de hablar y actuar ante cualquier situación, pero no me confio demasiado, no se puede confiar en una sly.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_listo para el partido?- _me pregunta mi mejor amigo, estamos en los vestidores ya casi empieza el juego y no pierdo oportunidad de preguntarle

_-claro, oye Sirius, va a venir tu prima para animarte?-_le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-no- _dice algo triste, en verdad que se enamoro de ella_-tuvo un compromiso familiar, claro yo no estuve invitado_, _pero nos vamos a ver en la noche en la torre de astronomia – dijo ya mas animado._

-_oh ya veo- _

Salimos al estadio, hay que tener mas cuidado de lo normal porque es un juego contra las serpientes, nunca se sabe que plan pueden tener

Todo esta tranquilo hasta que veo que una bludger viene asia mi, claro no por nada soy el mejor buscador a si que la logro esquivar pero entonces veo que no iba dirigida para mi, sino para mi compañero que precisamente era Sirius, golpeando su escoba y haciendolo caer, suerte que eso paso exactamente cuando sono el silbato que indicaba el termino del partido.

-Y GRYFFINDOR GANA- decia el chico de 5to. Grado de ravenclaw que narraba el partido .

Rapidamente baje hasta donde estaba Sirius, los maestros lo llevaron hasta la enfermeria, le dieron unas pociones y la señora Pomfrey dijo que se debia quedar en reposo un dia, ya cuando estuvimos solos empezamos a charlar

-_Necesito que me hagas un favor-_

_-Claro_ –

-_Recuerdas que te dije que habia quedado de verme con bella en la torre_- yo solo asenti con la cabeza- _no me dejaran salir hasta mañana por eso te pido de favor que vallas y le digas que me tiraron de la escoba y por eso no pude ir-_

_-esta bien- _seguimos hablando de mi relacion con Lily, bueno ex-relacion, ya no pude mas con ella y nos separamos

FLASH BACK

-NO PUEDO CREERLO JAMES POTTER-decia Lily gritando por la sala comun de gryffindor,

-NO HICE NADA MALO –decia yo en el mismo tono de ella.

-CLARO QUE NO HICISTE NADA MALO, SINO TOMAS EN CUENTA INSINUÁRSELE A CUALQUIER FALDA QUE PASA FRENTE A TI-dijo apuntándome con su dedo.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA, CREES QUE NO TE EH VISTO BABEANDO POR EL CAPITAN DE RAVENCLAW-Ja a que eso no se lo esperaba

-POR LO MENOS LO SE DISIMULAR-No puedo creerlo, lo aceptaba!

-PUES ... SI TANTO TE INTERESA VETE CON EL-dije no muy convencido de lo que acababa de salir de mi boca.

-HASTA QUE ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN ALGO-

-PERFECTO, TE DEJO-dije subiendo por as escaleras

-NO PUEDES DEJARME PORQUE YO TE DEJE PRIMERO-despues de esto solo se escucho el azotar de la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, "conversaciones" como esta ya eran comunes en gryffindor: casi todos los dias Lily y yo peleabamos pero esa vez fue la difinitiba

FIN FLASH BACK

-que mal que no puedieras terminar bien con Lily- me dijo Sirius como dando el pesame

- No importa encontrare a alguien ya veras- mire mi reloj 10 a las doce

-Ya me voy –le dije y después de un gracias de su parte me fui a la torre de astronomia.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tome mi capa de invisibilidad que antes habia usado para ir a la enfermeria, camino a paso rapido pero entonces escucho unas voces, muy conocidas, me acerco lo suficiente para escucharlos.

-_No puedo creelo-_Esa es Lily pero no distingo bien quien es la otra persona.

-_Ya deja de lamentarte-_ No puedo creerlo es Remus consolando a Lily?_-Si las cosas pasaron asi es por una buena razon-_Mi ex que estaba apoyada en el abdomen de mi supuesto amigo levanta la cabeza cada vez mas y mas ¿pero que esta haciendo?

-_gracias Remus-_esto ultimo no lo puedo escuchar bien ya que sus palabras se ahogaron en los labios de el, valla que es rapida Lily, se levantan del piso en el que estaban sentados y a lo que veo se dirigen a gryffindor .Yo tambien me voy, no creo que mientras yo salia con Lily ella estuviera con mi "amigo" pues ella ya me habria dejado,

pero sino, se han burlado completamente de mi, no lo se. Demonios se me hizo mas tarde para la sita con Black.

Voy corriendo a la torre aun con la capa de invisibilidad, llegue y la vi estaba de espalda a la puerta me acerque de a poco, ya sin la capa y le toque el hombro, todo estaba muy obscuro y solo se veian las siluetas.

_-Tardaste mas de lo normal-_dice con una voz tan seductora que yo no puedo ni responder- _Que te pasa?-_ cada vez se me hacerca mas y no se sino puedo hablar o no quiero hablar ya que de eso depende todo lo que valla a ocurrir: no hablo ella pensara que soy Sirius y seguira acercándose, Si hablo sabra que soy yo y todo acaba ahí.

_-ya que tu no piensas responder, como siempre dare yo el primer paso-_Ahora ya estamos completamente juntos, se esta acercando a mi boca y entonces sucede, nuestros labios unidos en un beso apasionado, ella abre la boca y saca su lengua, yo tomo su ejemplo y hago lo mismo, valla que sabe besar bien con razon Sirius no la deja. Ella se esta separando, debo admitir que fue un gran beso, definitivamente ella es mas experimentada que Lily .ahora que pasara? Que debo hacer?

-_muy buen beso Sirius el mejor que me has dado, te importaria una repetición-_


End file.
